1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports training equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for training a golfer to putt correctly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Training devices for assisting the golfer to develop a proper, consistent putting stroke are known, including the use of a flat base and a channel within which the golfer places a golf ball and places the putter head in a hitting position. The golfer then executes a stroke and the ball hit by the putter head. One of the desired characteristics of putting is to perform a straight back swing and forward stroke. If the golf swing is not straight, the club will touch the wall sometime during the swing. The golfer, however, may not be aware of the first touching of the wall. It would be desirable to provide a channel training device where a signal such as a buzzer is activated when the golfer touches the wall with his putter during the putting stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,106, issued Dec. 12, 2000, to Adams, describes a putting training device having a flat base with an adjustable width channel running its length. The user adjusts the width of the channel to a size slightly larger than the putter head so that it passes freely through the channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,044, issued Jun. 18, 1996, to Terry, III, describes a golf training device for putting having a support base with removable elongated guide rails to provide a guide path for the golfer to move the putter head and a laser light source generating a planar shaped beam of light that is useful in the alignment of the golfer""s body and club face before and during the striking of the golf ball.
German Patent Number DE 197 38 313, published Mar. 4, 1993, by Dambacher, describes a golf putting training device having two is guide strips in the swing pane and employs light barrier which determines the putter head position speed during the putting strike.
British Patent Number GB 2 355,668A, published May 2, 2001, by Manage describes a golf putting practice aid which includes ball targets and a sensor such as a bell or alarm to indicate a successful putting strike when the ball hits a target.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a golf training device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a device for use in training a golfer to putt correctly using the concept of muscle memory. The device has an adjustable width elongated guide path defined by the inner walls of parallel guide members mounted on an elongated pad. The pad has a fixed guide member and a laterally movable, adjustable guide member located on the elongated pad which allows the golfer to form a lengthwise guide path between the guide members of the proper width to allow a putter head of a given width to be swung along the guide path while provide a desired clearance between the putter and each guide member inner wall. The device, thus adjusted, guides the golfer in swinging the putter along a straight line and hitting the ball along a desired path. One embodiment employs a pad having parallel crosswise grooves corresponding to rails on the underside of the movable guide member for adjusting the width of guide path appropriate for the length of the putter head swung. An alternative embodiment employs a thin pad having countersunk magnetically attracted strips such as iron or steel and the movable guide member has on its underside countersunk magnets corresponding to the strips so as to accurately adjust the width of guide path appropriate for the length of the putter head swung.
Metal contact strips running the length of the interior of the guide member inner walls sound a buzzer when the head of the putter deviates from the desired path and makes contact with the guide member wall. The sound of the buzzer informs the golfer immediately that his swing has deviated from the desired straight back-swing and putting stroke. Lengthwise lines are provided along the guide path on the pad to assist the golfer in placing the ball and determining if the stroked ball travels in a desired straight line. Crosswise lines on the tops of the guide members assist the golfer in determining the length of the back-swing, putting stroke, and follow-through.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device which is useful for a golfer to develop a straight putting stroke.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device as above which incorporates an adjustable guide for the putting stroke.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device as above wherein the guide has a guide path which is adjustable in width to accommodate putter heads of differing size.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device as above wherein a buzzer sounds when the putter head deviates from the desired straight stroke.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device as above having pairs of electrical contacts in the form of metal strips along each side of the guide path which result in a buzzer sounding when a swing of a putter deviates from a desired straight swing.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.